


Gene Simmons x Reader oneshot

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper





	Gene Simmons x Reader oneshot

“I feel like I’m getting too old for this shit,” Gene grumbled, as he started to wipe the makeup off his face as he sighed.

“What are you talking about? You killed it.” You say as you watch him slowly remove the makeup off his face, as you went to go sit on the hotel bed.

“Yeah so killed it,” Gene said sarcastically, as you rolled your eyes.

“Dude you have to be able to see that you're not going to be able to jump around in the same type of costume that you did when you were in your 20s in the ‘70s.” You said trying to get him to feel better, as you saw him looking at you in the mirror.

“So if I’m supposed to be changing my perception about how well I do every night relative to my age, then how do you explain Paul jumping around running around stage every single night and he’s just a couple years younger,” Gene asked you, as you saw him narrow his eyes, as you stumbled onto an answer.

“That is different and you know that. He works out like all the time, and that’s what he is supposed to do since he’s the frontman.” You say, trying to reassure him, as you go to where your suitcase is to change from your clothes that you had been in since early in the morning and getting into pajamas.

“I’m going to take a shower” you hear Gene say, as he gets up from the chair and grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom.

You quickly change out of your clothes and look at the pajamas that you have in your hands, and decide to just put on the pajama bottoms, which were pants and climb into the bed and turn on the tv as you hear the shower turn on.

\-----  
15 minutes later…

The sound of the shower water stops, as you were engrossed in watching a show and didn’t even notice that Gene was out of the shower until you felt the bed dip as he went to lay in the bed next to you.

“You ok?” You ask, as you look from the tv, and see that Gene looked tired as hell.

“Just tired. I’m going to miss doing this, but it does get tiring day after day.” Gene replied as you smiled as wrapped your arm around his shoulder bringing him closer to you. 

“You know what I think would make you be in a better mood?” You ask, as Gene doesn’t reply, as you sigh.

“You have the day off tomorrow. You remember?” You ask, as you feel the weight of Gene getting heavier on you as you finally look at him and see that his eyes are closed, as his head was leaning against your shoulder.

You gingerly moved him off of you and pulled the blankets up onto him, and turned down the television.

And just as you were getting comfortable in the covers, you felt Gene move in his sleep and roll over and placed his arms around you.

“Thank you for dealing with my crap. Night.” Gene grumbled against you as you laughed slightly.

“Good night gene.” You say as you close your eyes and end up fast asleep.


End file.
